When A New Tale Blossoms
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: “Let me tell you a story when not all knights were so noble, when princesses are not mere weaklings and when kings and queens ruled the land where heroes were born…” Prequel to WBSB.


**Anime:** Beyblade

**Genre:** Humour/Mystery/Romance/Fantasy.

**Full Summary: **_Prequel to "Where Blue Sakura's Bloom"._"Let me tell you a story when not all knights were so noble, when princesses are not mere weaklings and when kings and queens ruled the land where heroes were born…" Grandma Fox (OC) begins to tell a story to her grandchildren and their friends; when her youngest grandchild finds an old book, in a secret language only she can read. Will an enchanting story begin?

**Pairings (For Where Blue Sakura's Bloom): MxR, HxW, KxOC, MxOC, BxOC, OCxOC and OCxOC and OCxOC again! And maybe Tx?… (Can you guess whom the letters mean?) **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except for the plot and my own characters that appear in this fic, who you won't recognise, from the show.

Hello everyone! Ok so let me explain this little ficlette. Basically it's a prequel to another story that I want to write, but I can't until I finish Childhood Sweet hearts, so it's kind of annoying. So I thought why not write an oneshot to beat my impatience? So here it is, but don't expect the actual story to be posted for a long while. Well, I hope you enjoy it. But if you don't, don't bother flaming me, you're just wasting your and my time. But if you have some useful tips on how I could improve this, then go ahead and tell me.

* * *

**_When A New Tale Blossoms_**

**_By Z Star The Hidden Dragon_**

_The Sakura's still bloom,_

_When the sun goes down,_

_But still a kingdom is under upending doom, _

_With someone after the crown, _

_But this means the new beginning of a tale, _

_Will fate be kind? _

_And will good prevail?_

_To answer these questions, _

_Sit and listen well, _

_To a Grandmother's folktale..._

Did I ever mention that I just love climbing trees? It's so peaceful up here. Just look at that sun setting over the ocean! It's beautiful… Oh hello! I didn't see you there. What's your name? My friends know me as Raven Natsumi Granger. You might have not have heard of me before, I'm not very famous in the game of Beyblade… yet. I'm always set out of the limelight by my brother… 'Sigh', but he doesn't do it on purpose… fame is fickle to the ordinary. But then again I'm not like everybody else. Get what I mean? Hehe…

You're probably wondering why I'm up on top of this high tree? Right? Well you see me and my family is moving, since the dojo we live in isn't safe anymore. My Grandpa is pretty upset about leaving; he's lived there his whole life, so has the whole generation of our family… on my Dad's side anyway. Me, I don't mind, I think moving to a new house will be great! It's like another new adventure! Ok I am getting off subject here.

I'm up here because my dad and my brother's want some of the green, delicious apples that grow on the top of the tallest tree of the back garden. And I am the only one who can climb this tree anymore… so that explains everything I guess. So I am stuffing this huge bag with the delectable fruit and munching on a few while I watch the sun setting… To think I never appreciated this when my brother and I went before the first tournament we travelled together… and now I will never be able to again… not after today… it will be gone forever… Gee, now I'm putting a damper on the mood, sorry. Sometimes I get over emotional… but that's good sometimes, you know what I mean?

"Hey Raven, are you all right up there?" I hear a voice calling me. I look down to see a boy in Chinese attire and black, long, gorgeous hair that I have only dreamed of having adorn my head. My cheeks turned crimson as his concern gaze met me.

"Yeah Ray, I'm ok!" I shouted down to him. "I've got enough fruit to feed an entire army!"

"Good! Cause your Mum wants you to come down now, before it gets dark!" Ray shouted, a small grin panted on his lips. I hate at how that smile would always make my heart skip a beat. But I like how it makes me feel warm inside…

"All right Ray, just give me a second." I said. I carefully made my way back down to earth, missing the bliss, but sometimes when you have to return to reality, you have to answer the call. So I used the branches as stepping stones and I clung onto to branches that passed my upper body. Usually I would be a little scared doing this, but Ray was down there to catch me if I fell, so I'm not too worried.

And how I knew that the branch was going to break and send me quickly to the ground? I didn't. It just happened so quickly, I screamed till my lungs were sore, all the way down to the ground. Until I felt a strong pair of arms catch me around my waist. Well I was right, Ray didn't let me hit the ground. I opened my brown eyes to see a pair of amber ones staring back at me. Then I blushed at the realisation of the position we're in. There he was, holding me. And to make it worse, he was smiling! Not a perverted smile though, it was more sincere.

"Hehe, had a ruff fall didn't we?" He said, his fangs showing. Damn! Now I could pass of for a traffic light! And now I'm giggling like an idiot! I haven't giggled like this for awhile… not since after the championships that put away Boris for good. I jumped out of his arms and stared at the floor. Sometimes I wonder if Ray is completely naïve to the fact that I like him, or he's just teasing me.

No he's just teasing me. He knows I liked him, after an incident I don't want to talk about. Don't get the wrong idea; Ray and me are not _together_. Heh, but I wish! He has a girlfriend anyway, you've heard of Mariah from the White Tigers haven't you? Besides even if he weren't with Mariah, me going out with him would never work. I'm twelve years old and he's fifteen! To top that, he's one of my brother's best friends! And going out with your brother's kid sister is not a good idea. Besides he's more like an older brother anyway… I've already got two of them! So I think now, I have brotherly love for him… well mostly! Hehehehehehehe.

I've always felt safe around Ray, even before I met him. It's strange how you know people before you speak to them. It's like you've known them before you've even met them! But you just can't remember… I don't know why I trusted Ray when I first saw him. Well he did save me from that escaped tiger. I won't go too much into that story either.

But I felt that way about the other guys too. It's weird… eh; it's better to ignore it.

Ray picked up the bag I had dropped and gave a sympathetic gaze.

"Quit messing around Raven, we've got to get inside." Ray grinned, winking at me. I pouted and whined,

"You're the one who's messing around! Stop playing with my head and feelings! You know what happened the last time…" Ray rolled his eyes and dreaded thinking about what I did.

"Yes, but I won't let you runaway this time. Or let an insane monster come after you. I have promised to keep you safe and I won't go back on my word." Ray said. He had to say that didn't he! Now my heart's melting. Damn! If only I were a few years older!

"I… uh… Oh! No fair!" I growled, walking off with Ray laughing behind me. Who needs him anyway? Ok I do need him; he is one of my best friends… Besides as they say, there are other fish in the sea…

"Hey Raven! You're boyfriend's here." Ray said. I glared up at him, but instead of looking vicious I just looked plain cute. That's what everybody says anyway… they have never seen me really angry! Like the kind of anger you feel when you want to just punch someone in the face! But I can't really punch anyone, I'm too weak and I'm an inch less than five feet…

I looked over to where Ray was pointing and pretty soon my heart was performing another orchestra, but it was stronger and had a heavier beat. There, was Sven. The second love of my life... He's this blonde, brown-eyed boy about my age that I met while I ran away from home. He was supportive when I told him how heartbroken I was when I found out Ray and Mariah had become a couple. Sven's really special to me; he's one of the greatest friends I will ever have. To tell the truth… I think my feelings for him are stronger then the ones I had for Ray.

He stood there waving at me, with a small grin, at the sidewalk. My cheeks were burning by the way he was looking at me. I shyly waved back and yelled hi.

"Hey Raven! Ray…" Sven said. I don't think he likes Ray too much. I never knew why, but maybe it was the fact I had a crush on the Neko-jin. But he couldn't be jealous. Could he? But why would he be?

"Hi Sven." Ray smiled, ignoring the awkward aurora forming. Despite Sven's discontent with Ray, he is always civil. He could never be cold anyway.

"Umm… do you want to come in Sven?" I asked, fiddling with my hands and staring at the floor.

"Sorry Raven, I have to go home, my curfew ends soon. But I'll come over to your new house tomorrow Ok?" Sven smiled. My blush grew rosier. Damn teenage hormones!

"Sure…" I giggled. "Bye Sven!" I yelled as he went off.

"You LUV him!" Ray teased as soon as the blonde boy was out of sight.

"NO I DON'T! He's just a friend!" I whined, crossing my arms.

"You cannot lie to me Raven, I can tell you like him because you look at him the way you used to look at me." Ray smiled. I hate it when he's right!

"I! Uh! Shut up Ray!" I said storming off into the house.

"Hehe, lover boy and lover girl, in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be!" Ray rhymed to himself, but sung it loud enough for me to hear!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, making Ray's grin grow wider.

"Aww Ravie-chan, you're so easy to wind up!" Ray smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Seriously, I think you two are cute together." Now I could pass off for a lighthouse! A red light for that! I don't know what made my blushing worse, Ray touching me, or the thought of Sven and I… Ok, I don't want to go into that, but I'm sure that's why I'm blushing the most! But I think Ray was just being like Tyson, being annoying but still caring. Well I want the old Ray back! We went inside the dojo, (FINALLY!) and were welcomed with the sounds of people talking and chatting.

They were all coming from the kitchen, where all friends and family could be found. My mother, the one with spiky, violet hair and lavender highlights (That I inherited) was cutting some vegetables for dinner. My mother Maia Natsumi Granger keeps this household together! And there's my dad, Bruce. He's the one kissing mum, EWW! And other there are my grandparents. Two of them by the way are arguing, my Nana Fox and Grandpa.

"Shut up you old dragon!" Nana yelled.

"Quit screaming in my ear you old hag!" Grandpa retorted. Poor grandfather (The one married to Nana Fox) is trying to keep them from tearing each other apart. He's not doing a very good job though. I don't know why Nana Fox and Grandpa don't like each other… one of life's great mysteries aye? Hehe.

The teens occupying the kitchen table are my bro's and my mates. One of them is getting up and kissing Ray!

"Ray, I have to go, I need to help Lee with the team's training. I'll see ya soon. Bye guys! Bye Raven." Mariah said as she went away, sneaking a smile at me. Ray watched as she left and sighed deeply. Mariah is nice and I do like her… but am I jealous you ask? YES! I feel like clawing someone's eyes out! I don't know why! It's stupid! I GOT OVER RAY ALONG TIME AGO! Argh!

"Bye Mariah…" Ray sighed again, making my blood boil.

"Uh-oh, Ray you better not ignore Raven, before she feels neglected." Kenny giggled. He's the computer genius of the team, the Bladebreakers. He has a computer that can talk! No really! He does! And he was right; I was going to get VERY angry if I didn't get any attention! I'm very attention seeking, which is sadly one of my flaws… oh well… we all have them. My favourite Neko-jin winked and smiled at me making me blush. Why does everyone tease me?

"Hehe, someone's grumpy! How about the helicopter game to cheer this little shrimp up?" The tallest navy haired boy said. He picked me up over his shoulder and started spinning me around.

"No! Hiro! Stop!" I screamed, until I started enjoying the ride. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEE! FASTER! Go faster Hiro!" I giggled. Hiro is my eldest brother, before Tyson. I am not close to him as Tyson, because he goes away a lot, but we have our moments.

"Hiro! Put her down, don't do that inside the house! You could hit someone." Dad said. Hiro did as he was told. He put me down and I started to feel dizzy. I fell into someone's lap. It was quite comfy and it was one of my favourite seats. I looked up into two brown, ruby mixed pools that were familiar.

"Hellllooooooo brother!" I giggled up at Tyson. He made a face and started laughing.

"What are you on?" He asked.

"THE HELICOPTER GAME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone either shook their head or laughed out so loud, they're lungs could have burst. I was used to this kind of reaction when I got really _silly_.

"Oh kids, I need you to clean out the attic for me." Mum said. "There's a lot of old stuff up there so be careful with them. And at the end, I might give you a treat." She smiled looking at her cooking.

"Really?" Max said excitedly. Half the time he's calm, the other time he's hyper! But he's always there if you need a good friend around, and he's very close to my brother Tyson. But whatever you do! Don't give him sugar! It's an accident waiting to happen.

"What kind of treat?" Kenny asked.

"Does it involve food?" Tyson asked, drool coming out of his mouth.

"Please say it does!" Someone from the window begged. There was my redheaded best friend, I've known him for awhile now, he's a great guy and acts like a monkey. Not even I know why he does that.

"Daichi, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I heard the mention of food and thought, would it be so bad to help my friends move out of their home and into a new place?" Daichi grinned.

"Oh, and is that why you were running out of the house at the mention of the word work?" Hillary asked, holding a tray of cookies for tomorrow. Hillary is the only girl besides me, who is a part of the team. She's nice and fun to be with, but a bit bossy. At least I'm not the only girl around here. Now THAT would drive me mad!

"Hehehehe…" Daichi giggled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on Daichi! If ya help then we get some of Hillary's delicious cookies! Right Hil?" I said sweetly, using my chibi eyes trick. She growled the Marge Simpson growl and crossed her arms. That was definite yes, in my book!

"If you help with the attic guys, there will be an award, that does involve food." Mum said. Everyone ran upstairs, pushing and shoving, except for Kai. He's the team captain of the Bladebreakers. He may seem mean and cold, but really he's a softly. Don't tell him I said that, he would kill me! Kai got up and stared at Mum for a bit. "Yes Kai? What can I do for you?" Mum asked.

"If you do cook something for us Mrs. Granger… Will make those cookies?" Kai asked flatly, barely putting any emotion into what he said. That's how he did everything around here, emotionless and flat.

"Of course Kai." Mum beamed.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." Aww! Look at Kai being sweet and polite! He's never like that! Uh oh! He's coming up the stairs! "What are you looking at squirt?"

"Uh… nothing!" I said.

"Come on, mush! Those antiques won't move by themselves you know!" Kai ordered, pushing me up the stairs. I swear he was a general of some kind in another life, cause he's so bossy! Like Hillary! Well Hillary's not as bad as him. Kai opened the attic door and we were welcomed by darkness that shadowed the room. But inside you hear the antics of my brothers and the others playing.

Max and Kenny were playing with the kendo sticks in a match.

"You cannot beat me Sir Draciel!" Kenny cheered in a posh English accent, trying to hit Max.

"I quite disagree Sir Dizzi!" Max mimicked Kenny's accent and defended himself against his counter attack.

Meanwhile the others were scurrying through the old things and memories, being not to break them. I'm surprised Tyson isn't joining in the fun and games with Kenny and Max.

"HERE IS SIR DRAGOON!" Tyson shouted, taking his kendo stick and charging at the turtle and computer genius. Ok, I guess I don't need to be surprised anymore…

"And I am Sir Gaia Dragoon!" Daichi cheered. Silly boys, imitating their silly bitbeasts. I THINK I'LL DO THAT TOO! I ran after Daichi and he got one of the kendo sticks lying about. Too bad it was the last one. I couldn't find anymore! Wait! What's that stick pointing out of the box? Wait, that's not a stick…

"Come on guys, get back to work. We're leaving tomorrow, and the sooner we finish, the sooner we got our treat!" Hiro said. At the mention of the word, 'treat' everyone ran to get something and tidy up the place. While I tried to pull the long, black thick pole. Darn, this is heavy!

Several footsteps knocked against the stairs. I wonder who our visitors are? The attic door slowly opened to reveal four people. Two of them were red heads, another had white hair adorning their head and the other was a brunette.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Tyson beamed.

"Your Mum called us over to help move your things." Tala said flatly. He's the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, he used to be really scary, but he's nice now. He's known Kai since they were little. You see they were in this horrible place called 'The Abbey!' It's a frightening place! This evil man named Boris used to run it, and used bladers to take over the world! But that's a story for another time…

Max stood staring at the redhead girl, who was next to Tala, his hands on his heart.

"You're perty!" Max said, drool dripping out of his mouth a little. The redheaded girl giggled and wiped his drool off with a tissue.

"You don't look too bad yourself Max." She said.

"Hey Tate! Keep your eyes off my sister!" Tala shouted. Max squeaked and hid behind a box. Tala doesn't know it, but Tayla and Max have been going out for awhile now, after liking each other for years! But they have NEVER told Tala. He would go NUTS! Tayla is hyper and happy go lucky just like Max, but she doesn't over do it. So they make a pretty good couple. But for some reason, Tala doesn't think so.

The brunette dude smiled at Hillary, who was trying to hall a huge box across the floor.

"Allow me Miss Hillary." He said getting the wooden case.

"Uh, thank you Wyatt…" Hilary said blushing… Hmm… Odd… I thought she liked Tyson! Oh well… I think Tyson has someone else on his mind anyway. He's been daydreaming and stuff and whispering someone's name, that I haven't been able to figure out yet. Hmm… Another mystery in life! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok… I know I'm not funny.

While the other three of the new guests helped, the albino was staring it out with Kai, with her piercing sapphire eyes. They mirrored each other, not only in image, but also in soul. You could feel the sparks between them.

"Kai." She greeted, nodding her head.

"Pleo." Kai replied. Pleo is a girl Kai knew since he was young, just like Tala. But she and him were together. Yes, they were lovers. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Until an argument occurred during the G Revolutions era, they had a terrible argument. But they're still friends and everything, but I couldn't help but cry when I heard of their break up. I thought a love like that could last forever… well, guess I was wrong… But… they still look at each other with that spark that sets off such chemistry between them.

And I can tell Pleo cares for him very much. She was right there when Kai lost Dranzer. She's always been like the mother of the group; she looks after everyone under an iron grip. But she can have fun, when she wants too. Unlike a certain sourpuss.

I went back to retrieving my mystery object, the darn thing won't move! No matter how hard I pull it! No matter how I do it! It will not break free- Ah! It's slipping out! Yipee! Come to mama! Wait a minute! This is a sword. It's very beautiful! Oh I love the handle, look at the designs on the sheath. I pulled the sword out of its sheath; the sword itself is magnificent! I wonder if it's a toy sword? Must be since Grandpa's side of the family only carried around katanas and Kendo sticks.

"Oh guys! Here comes Sir Girlahad!" I screamed, weaving the sword into the air, attacking my invisible enemies, and colliding the sword against every man in the room. Everyone kept screaming and running away from me for some reason. Then I knew… when all the boy's trousers came down to their ankles. I was beat red! This wasn't a toy sword… it was a real sword!

"RAVEN!" Everyone growled. Especially since Tayla was giggling, Pleo had her eyebrows raised and Hillary blushed at the sight of Wyatt's bunny underwear.

"Hehe… I'm s-sorry?" I stuttered. I smiled sheepishly. "Please don't kill me!" Now to put my puppy dog eyes in action! Don't let me down eyes! Everyone sighed and pulled up their trousers. They could never stay mad at me! Hehe. Who could? I'm too cute!

"We won't kill you… this time…" Kai warned. Eeep! I wonder if he does mean that threat? I hope not. I put the sword back in its sheath, backing away from everyone.

"Where did you get that sword?" Pleo asked, trying to keep her prying eyes off Kai. Haha! She was imagining him in his underwear!

"I found it." I blankly said.

"Yes, we know that Raven, but where did you find it?" Pleo elaborated.

"Oh… it was pointing out of that box!" I said, pointing at the chest. Everyone stared at it and then at me.

"Raven, that chest is locked tight, how could that sword have got out of it?" Max asked shaking the box a little. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know… it was just bursting out between the seals." I said, holding the sword. I stroked the sheath gently, admiring the artwork.

"Raven, maybe you should let one of us keep the sword." Hilary advised.

"No! It's mine! I found it!" I whined, tightening my grip on the sword. I wondered why I had become so attached to it? It's just a sword I only found a few minutes ago… but it's so radiant… so magical… I think I'm drawn to it…

"We won't take it from you Raven, we just want a look at it." Tala assured me.

"Ray, you're an expert in old weapons aren't you?" Kenny asked. "Maybe you could tell us what era it came from?" Ray nodded.

"Be careful with it Ray! It's so pretty!" I said, stroking the sword again. I guess I could trust Ray with the sword. I reluctantly handed the sword to Ray, as he admired the craftsmanship. He took the sword out and examined it under the low light. He seemed entranced by the dragon decorations that adorned it and the sky blue light that reflected off it. Wow, I'm starting to sound smart! Hehe. Ray returned the sword to me in its covers, and began to explain it, although he seemed puzzled.

"I don't recognise the markings on that sword from any era in China or Japan. Although the design is familiar to that of the Green Destiny sword in that Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon movie." Ray said. Hehe, I love that movie. Especially the sword fighting!

"I wonder what else is in that cabinet?" Tyson asked openly, looking at the box. He shook it a little, and not much rustling sounds came about. Another set of footsteps came up the stairs, and an old and wrinkled hand opened the door… it was Nana Fox! "Grandma! What are you doing here?" A smile appeared on Nana's creased face and she took a few steps towards the chest Tyson was kneeling at.

"I heard noises. So I came up to check on all of you, to make sure you weren't slacking off." She grinned. But it disappeared when she noticed something. "Don't you boys have any manners? You shouldn't be holding onto your pants like that, especially in front of these young ladies." All the other girls and me started giggled, knowing what would happen.

"But, Grandma-" Hiro said.

"But nothing. Let go of your trousers this instant!" Nana Fox ordered. Everyone did so, under the glaring gaze of grandma, but soon her coffee-paled cheeks went rosy. "Oh my goodness! Pull your pants up again!"

"Make your mind up Granny!" Daichi said. So they pulled their trousers back up again.

"Hehehe, sorry Nana Jade, but we thought it would be funny to see your face when their pants went down!" I chuckled, still holding onto the sword. Oh and let me explain why I called Nana Fox, Nana Jade. Jade is her first name, I'm only allowed to call her that and Fox is her second name, which everybody else calls her. So yeah, that explanation was pointless.

"Hn!" Was what Nana Fox could mutter, without getting angry. Trust me I've seen her angry, it's not pleasant. When she opened her eyes and saw the guys had made themselves presentable, Nana spotted my pretty sword. "Ah! I remember that sword."

Everyone's eyebrows were raised, even mine! So we would get some information, cool. I handed Nana the sword before she began to tell us what we wanted to know.

"There's an old story behind this weapon." She said, taking the sword into a dance that entranced the whole participants of the room. I never knew Nana could fence before! And I've known her most of my life! "Of vying kings and queens, of knights noble or bloodthirsty, even of snared princesses." She stopped her dances of swords, and returned the weapon to me. "Do you want to know what is inside the box?"

Everyone nodded, still intrigued by Nana's wonderful performance. She took a key from her blue kimono and inserted it, into the complicated hole. She lifted the lid and there lay there…

"A book? That's what was in there!" Tyson blurted out. I put my sword into the corner and opened the sapphire velvet and gold incrusted book, being very gentle with it; its ageing appearance made it obvious that it was very old. I opened the first page with everyone looking over my shoulder. I looked at the symbols and my eyes widened! To the size of all-big things and small.

"Nana, I can't read the symbols!" I said, handing the book towards her. I knew all the Japanese symbols, even some Chinese ones from Ray, but never in my life had I seen such strange scriptures. Everyone was baffled by the words.

"Hehe, do not worry my dear, this is an old language that would take years for any of you to learn to understand." Nana Fox said sympathetically.

"So what's it say Nana?" Tyson asked. Nana Fox's grin resembled that after the animal she was called by. She carried herself towards the rocking chair and sat her derriere on it. Hehe, derriere…

"Come and sit around me children." She said. Everyone, even Tala and Kai sat around her, I still held to my sword! For some reason, with all these around me, I feel safe, and I feel safe with this sword too. But all this seems so familiar. I know I've said this, but it is. "Just so you know, I am going to use your names and personalities so I won't have to explain the characters too much for you, is that all right?"

Everyone nodded, even though they were surprised by Nana's suggestion, but non-the less we all agreed. Sometimes Nana can be a little nuts sometimes, but she doesn't go as crazy as Grandpa. Don't tell him I said that please… you know what he'll do… Everyone watched Nana Fox with innocent and curious eyes that they thought was long forgotten in their teen years. Nana opened the exquisitely embellished book and began by,

"Let me tell you a story when not all knights were so noble, when princesses are not mere weaklings and when kings and queens ruled the land where heroes were born… And let me tell you where the blue sakura's bloomed…" And so the enchanting story began…

* * *

**The End? No… This is just the beginning…

* * *

**

Z Star: Well? What do you think? Can it be improved? Tell me. It will be greatly appreciated.

Tyson: If it's gentle, or she'll come and hunt you down.

Z Star: Tyson!

Tyson: What? What did I do?

Z Star: Ignore him. Well, maybe it is true, but if your review is nice and well meaning then I won't mind. This piece was inspired by Meg Cabot's Avalon High, a great book! If you're reading this Meg, thanks! Well you're probably not. Oh and all you readers deserve thanks for taking the time to read this! Thank you! And goodbye… look out for Where Blue Sakura's Bloom, coming to a fanfiction near you!


End file.
